Nightmare king and the human
by BrownFox
Summary: Pitch and Jack friends, when Jack is human.But the friendship will be more because of random call.The picture owner is ion. Slash


** I saw a picture and it was the inspiration :D I hope will enjoy it :) Sorry for my grammar!**

* * *

Another night, another nightmare. I'm bored through the village streets, looking for the souls of children. Finally manage to find one, easy to sneak into his room and I lean over in silence. I know well what I feared most. I sit down in a comfortable armchair and watch as the nightmares begin to torment.

Nightmares can be easily overcome it and begin to torment him. Bored watch the events. Nowadays these are very bored, wanted to be with him. With Jack. I know he very long time. Little kid when I first met him. He was the only person who I did not want to frighten.

I remember sorry for him. Was eight years old when her mother never read her father's book. Jack was crying because it was the only thing I got from his father, to the stories. And his mother did not read him anymore. I sat beside him, when he saw me, and hid under the covers shaking like a leaf. I began to read and so began our 'friendship.' But it's been a long time, has been very fond of him. Nice, cute and funny guy, and has a beautiful side as well.

"... Pitchh ... please ..." pick it up in my head and I'm on my way to Jack. I spent so much time with him, so I can hear it from miles away, if he call me. Now what is the other voice, hoarse and excited. I've never heard that it ever would have called it. I'm miles away from him but the shading within a few minutes I'm already in the doorway.

Petrified me, and see Jack. Lying on the bed, blanket is thrown to the ground. Jack lying on the bed with legs spread open. But it is the wish of the pants buttoned up and treat himself.

Spoil you with my eyes closed and I was just stunned arousal of attention. I never thought that Jack would ever grow up, and things like that will do it in front of me.

Like it was yesterday that I installed the knee and elbow knocked over as one of the goats. I have not noticed an adult?

Carefully walk to the bed so as not to be noticed, but luckily it is immersed to pamper himself. A sudden movement of the arms and climb onto the bed hitch. Jack's eyes popped out of fright, groans. His eyes were gleaming with desire face turned red as the rose.

'I thought you were not visiting tonight' moans out softly.

'I heard you ... calling my name ... Jack,when did you become the man?'

'When i up in love, Bogeyman.' Replied simply.

Now I understand: those little touches, to stay the night with him, do not go to anyone else. Everything made sense. How could I be so blind?  
Jack lifted his head and gently kisses. Very timidly I press the soft lips, tongue gently along the smooth track. I open my mouth and delicious kisses into battle begin.

"Pitch I need you," he whispers, his voice hoarse after divorce. Clasps his legs around my waist and snuggle. I can not resist it.

I put my hand on hid stomach slid gently caress begin beautiful milky white skin. I removes his shirt to start and enjoy it. I've never seen anyone so beautiful.

Nipples pink and hard, as if they were tiny raspberry. Pinch fingers to the already hardened nipples and begin rubbing them. Jack groans longingly up the way I feel every cell yelling for the contentment. One bite of the sweet little nipple, so I cheat a lusty moan out Jack

. I move down to her stomach, pulling my tongue over her wet path. Reaches the erection of. Gently pull back the skin and licking his pink glands. Taste like an ice cream, even the taste is similar. Like vanilla ice cream.

Grab the whole thing and starting to suck vigorously. Jack enjoys and clenched lips while clutching the sheet. I feel that Jack's throbbing cock is increasingly indicating that you have come close to the top.

Drags him by the time Jack was disappointed groans, pulls his pants and I undress. I feel that Jack's watching my every move, and there sitting on the edge of the bed for a better look.  
I am also very hard and I am Jack seems to really like it. Jack raises his hand and grabs my cock and starts to suck.  
Loud groans as it feels the moist warmth of his mouth. Two side grab his head and start fuck his mouth. It seems that I'm capable of and has been since cum. But it did not want to cum his mouth.

"Jack it stop" moaning up, I did not take much longer to the summit. Obediently released, grab the body and position.

Beautiful snacks steeped bottom up, almost asking to fuck off. Discordant piles in order to see the beautiful little puckered hole. What seems to have little virgin, so I want to enjoy it as much as possible. .

I lean forth and gently licked the little puckered hole before moaning aloud:

"Pitch don'th dohh thatt! ...ah ...never ... do that ... "  
"Believe me, it will be good," I tell him between two lick. Enough moisture appears from the outside. Gently put it in my fingers inches to properly I can lick everywhere. Stick my tongue and start to move the quivering flesh. I hear Jack shout into his pillow,he really want to orgasm.I move to Jack's neck to whisper to his ear:

„Jack really want it?"

„Pitch I want your large dick… I want to fell in me!" Moans breathlessly.

Turn his face toward to me and kissing hungrily at his lips. I was able to cumming as close to the warm flesh surrounds a hard-on.

Jack's body is boiling hot and very tight, and enjoy it very much. I divorce from Jack's lips, hands on hips, and I'm starting to move faster.

"P-i-itch do not stop it! I want more! "Jack moans before I start to an enjoyable pace for me to move.

Loud moans were both already close to the peak for both of us. Jack soon reach a tightening in the body and a loud groan cum.

As the body was moved me to the beautiful gate flown, loud cumming to his tight little channel. Both slope to the bed, pulled my chest Jack.

I still heaving, his eyes hazy with desire, his face red and his lips are red by kisses. In a word, beautiful.

"It was good," I whisper, and a kiss on the lips. Jack smiles and kisses back lazily.

„I love you Bogeyman. I love you"

„I love you Jack. I love you forever"


End file.
